


In the god's Image

by Mitchell_B_Varpint



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchell_B_Varpint/pseuds/Mitchell_B_Varpint
Summary: Another poem because i am a Simp
Kudos: 1





	In the god's Image

You remind me of a god  
and i wish to know so bad  
why your long lashes flutter   
like the beat of a heart, as i mutter  
a long forgotten dialogue from text  
wondering what will be next  
Friend, your dark curls  
shine like the milky way  
i believe a mystery unfurls  
everytime i hear you say  
any word, and check the grammar  
to avoid those dark eyes,  
threatening to strike me like a hammer.  
Guessing is a roll of dice,  
are you my muse in disguise?   
Or do you just resemble him. It is not wise  
for me to just assume or ask,   
I shall merely focus and study next to the window at dusk   
Daydreaming of your tasteful scarf, leopard print  
While to him i dedicate, tomorrow's gleeful pint


End file.
